Boppity Boopy
"Boppity Boopy" is the eighteenth episode of Super Mario 64 on Game Grumps. Stars Collected * Tall, Tall Mountain: Breathtaking View From Bridge * Wet-Dry World: Shocking Arrow Lifts! Discussions Danny talks about a series of texts he got from Arin at 9 AM that day, after he asked Arin when it'd be most convenient for him to travel out-of-town. Arin, who had woken up very early that morning to take Barry to the airport and saw someone who looked like Jesse Eisenberg there, responded to Danny's text with an incoherent rant about The Social Network, Jesse Eisenberg and Spider-Man, in the form of a series or rambling text messages dictated through Siri while he drove back home. At the end of his rant, Arin is left wondering what the name of Facebook's creator was, which he did not remember until two hours later when he pulled up on his driveway, texting Dan only the words "MARK ZUCKERBERG". The full exchange is transcribed below. Arin talks about the presentation of the game and calls it "ugly." He considers Sunshine the first beautiful 3D Mario game, and Mario 3 the first beautiful Mario game period. Quotes Danny: Hey Arin. Arin: What? Danny: Can I share something with you from earlier today? Arin: What is it, Dan? Danny: Well, I sent you a text... Arin: Mmhm. Danny: ...early in the morning. Arin: Yeah. Danny: Because I have to go out of town for one weekend this month, and so, I was like, I won't give specific dates, but "do you have any preference whether I go this weekend, or the next weekend?" Arin: Mmhm. Danny: Your response... Arin: *starts laughing* Danny: At 9:30 in the morning... Arin: *continues laughing* Danny:..."Mother fucking Jesse Eisenberg Jesus Christ fuck dude mother fucking Facebook movie bullshit Jesus can you fucking believe this shit?" Arin: *continues laughing even louder* Danny: N-No...no punctuation. Arin: *still laughing* You just made me die- Oh. Danny:...Random capitalization. So I respond, "I have no idea what we're talking about right now." Forty-five minutes pass. I get a text from you: "Goddamn created Facebook and fucking lawyers and shit right fucking Winklevoss twins goddamn rowing the boat fuck yo shit I can't even fucking believe this shit have you seen this shit fuck I just watched this shit fuck Jesse Eisenberg man" Arin: *continues laughing* Danny: I respond, "Arin, you're scaring me." An hour passes. You respond, "Mother fucking Spider-Man Spider-Man you put in the time fuck put in the time mother fucking build shit with his bare hands fucking best friend shit Jesse Eisenberg... I'm very tired" Arin: *laughs* Danny: I'm just like, "No problem, man. I'll do most of the talking at the Grump session today." Immediate, like, response, I'm talkin' like five seconds later: "No man I'll just talk about the Facebook movie all day shit man you have to be so interested in the shit I have to say about the Facebook movie fuck dude I just watched it a year and a half ago fuck Jesse Eisenberg man he fucked over Spider-Man crazy Winklevoss twins rowing Trent resin or did the soundtrack fuck this guy who invented Facebook I don't like dying I can't think of who the fuck invented Facebook all I can think is the guy who played the guy who invented Facebook who the fuck invented Facebook?" And then, in all capital letters, two hours later, "MARK ZUCKERBERG" Arin: *hysterical laughing* Danny: *wheezes out laughter* What the fuck...?! Arin: I swear to God, okay, first of all... Danny: *bursts out laughing* Trivia * This episode was featured on BEST OF Game Grumps - 2015!. * This episode is often considered an all-time favorite among fans, thanks to Arin's rambling text message rant. External links Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Super Mario 64 Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes